Oz is its Own Enemy
by HalfBloodKingMarino
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda don’t see to love each other they way they use too when they were the best of friends. The only thing that’s tearing them apart is the Land of Oz itself. Love and hatred spreads everywhere on them, can they still be friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Oz is it's Enemy**

**Chapter One **

Elphaba and Galinda don't see to love each other they way they use too when they were the best of friends. The only thing that's tearing them apart is the Land of Oz itself. Love and hatred spreads everywhere on them and including songs about their emotions and life together and apart. Can they be the friends they use to be?

**Galinda's Point of View**

"Elphie, just stop this terrorizing in the city. Leave everyone alone!"

"No! I won't stop Galinda! I'm Wicked through and through. I've lived a life like no other, and it's time to do what I want to do! I'm with Fiyero, and we're happy… Without you!"

"Oh yea! Well I'm with- with BOQ!"

"Ugh Boq? You could have picked someone a little better, than him Galinda."

"Well, I'm not typically with him. He's just my- oh forget it. I'm actually with a man. Yes Elphie, I bet you're so angry that I have real flesh and blood and your love is hay in a bag. Oh wait a minute, it's actually your fault he's like that. You had to go all psycho on us. You should have stayed the quiet mouse you once were. Oh that actually was my fault, for actually changing you. Then again, I did make you the most hated person in Oz. Maybe I did do a good deed. Maybe I didn't. But that doesn't change me. You are the one to leave here, and never return. Dorothy should have melted you green body when her chance was right there in front of her!" I stared at her for a moment feeling the harsh tone in my voice. I knew for a fact that I was the one who was telling the right story. No her. But all she did was stare at me with a puss expression on her face. Her charcoal lips, and beady red eyes staring right into mine.

**Song:**_ What you Truly Are (Ballad)_

_**Galinda: **__There are those times that you, want to damn yourself. Then there are those who can't stand their health. But I know something needs to change!" _

_**Elphaba**__: There is someone I've befriended, but why hasn't our friendship ended?_

_**Galinda**__: Why haven't seen the cost? You must understand, you're dazed and Lost. But you Elphie can understand that there is so much more than you planned to take. Then again, you can help the lion rawr, but you can't show for what you truly are._

_You can tell the world that you've helped yourself to all that you dreamed you could. For you've shown the opposite of what you should. You are on a different planet. You have enemies everywhere; I bet your family doesn't even care! _

_(More Aggressive)_

_You are the one who showed me deep inside, the only thing I've learned is that everyone deserves a chance to fly! You can't go back to what you use to be. You are Witch and be glad that your human and green! You will never be a loved one or cared from up above! You will NEVER-_

Elphaba: **ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_I see for what you truly are, something that will make you twitch. You are just another B-witch! You won't understand the things I've seen or done. They all feel good, and make me feel important in this world of Oz. It tears us apart in the inside of out soul. Our hearts just as black as mighty coal. _

_(Slowly Fading) _

_Both: As you can see there's a single star… I hope you'll see what you truly are. _

…

Galinda: Elphie I've decided that I'm done being your friend. We must now start out own separate ways, and become independent people. I'll go with my man Gregory, and you will go with Fiyero.

Elphie: Fine then. This is my last goodbye for good. But I hope you understand that it's Oz itself that tearing apart.

"What did you say Elphie?" I said with a shock of surprise…

"I said this land that we call home is the thing keeping us apart! We were never like this, until we went our separate ways. I became powerful with spells and magic, and you became powerful with friends and people who simply adore you. I thought that Emerald City was where everyone was going to love me. Now they all despise who I really am. I'll never be able to show my face. Everyone thinks that I am dead and have melted away. But hey, I'm right here, standing with you arguing for what we've become."

"Elphaba!"

Cried a voice coming from the back of me. It was Fiyero who still was a scarecrow. His hay was crisp as fresh corn. His eyes, black and beady as they have ever been.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Elphaba looked pleased and happy to see her star-crossed lover once more. He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the soft lips.

It made me start to cry. I was the one who was suppose to love Fiyero, and have a wedding with_ him_. Then he left and went with her!? What the Hell was happening? Whatever it is, it was happening real fast. All the emotions were bottled up inside me. I felt the tears some on faster. THEY WERE STILL KISSING!? I couldn't take it no more. I left, feeling the heaviness of my dress start to weigh me down more . Something had to be done… NOW!

**Chapter 2**

I sat there on my bed, feeling the agony and emotions surround me. I felt like I was being taken hostage in my own body.

"Something has got to happen. I must do something! Something to part the lovers. It's time for my chance to be Wicked to finally arrive. Let's see a Scarecrow plus what equals death?..." I couldn't think of it. My head was too clogged with other things. Too many other important things than how to kill a stack of hay. "I have just the thing!"

**Elphaba's Point of View**

I sat there with Fiyero in the meadow, where we liked arms and kissed every so often.

"You know Elphaba, there is something that I wanted to always say."

"What is it Fiyero?"

"I wanted to tell you how much I loved you."

Fiyero looked at me closely with the sun reflecting off his eyes.

"Okay well I'll take a shot, Elphaba will you marry me?"

I looked at him with shock on my face. This was the moment I was waiting for the moment that I had met him. He was they one that I wanted to marry ever since. I started to speak until a voice from the sky spoke. It's sound sent chills up and down my green spine.

"How 'bout a little fire Scarecrow?" Galinda was high in the trees leaning her back onto it's trunk.

"Galinda what are you doing here?" Cried Fiyero

"I was just in the town and wanted to give you a forewarning to what's happening." Galinda raised her wand staff and waved it into the sky.

"Stop it Galinda, just stop it!"

"Powers of sea, and births of the stone sapphire, I bring this scarecrow death and turn him into a flaming ball of FIRE!!!!!!!"

The sky got dark, and Galinda threw a wad of fire at Fiyero. He jumped away from it.

_P hew_

"Oh come on Scarecrow, take this FIRE like a man… Oh wait that's not literal enough to say. You're a frekin' stack of HAY!" Galinda was going crazy. Her eyes started to melt into a dark gray. Hr hair was becoming browner by the moment. Her smile was creepy and started to scare me. Her laugh was Wicked and sly. She was changing, morphing into something she really isn't.

Once again she threw fire, but this time it was even bigger than the last. She grasped the staff one more time. Threw it back, until a flame shot out of it. I jumped to it before it would touch Fiyero. I was flaming and started to burn. The tingles were painful, as it melted my sin away-

**Galinda's Point of View**

There she was, melting away. There happened to be no blood except smoke. It was smoke of the Devil rising from her skin. She really was gone. All that was left was a puddle of green water, and the Grimmere. The book was immortal to everything.

"You killed her Galinda" Cried Fiyero. "YOU KILLED HER! I was going to ask for her hand in marriage. She was going to be my wife. How dare you do this Galinda! You were just as worse as Elphaba could ever be. You're a stone cold BITCH! I hope you heard that. STONE COLD!"

"You know you're actually right. I'll just kill myself then."

"Oh don't do that Galinda, no one deserves to die. You just need to leave me alone now. I never want to talk to you again or even see you anywhere I go. I just want to go, and if you even think about showing up at her funeral, you will pay the consequences. I mean it. Because you went too far by fighting fire with fire!"

Fiyero walked away, as I stood there silently with no one around me. I was now going to become the most beloved person in Oz for killing the Wicked With of the West. But I guess now that I've become Wicked. **The Wicked Witch of the North**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oz is it's Enemy**

**Chapter One **

Elphaba and Galinda don't see to love each other they way they use too when they were the best of friends. The only thing that's tearing them apart is the Land of Oz itself. Love and hatred spreads everywhere on them and including songs about their emotions and life together and apart. Can they be the friends they use to be?

**Galinda's Point of View**

"Elphie, just stop this terrorizing in the city. Leave everyone alone!"

"No! I won't stop Galinda! I'm Wicked through and through. I've lived a life like no other, and it's time to do what I want to do! I'm with Fiyero, and we're happy… Without you!"

"Oh yea! Well I'm with- with BOQ!"

"Ugh Boq? You could have picked someone a little better, than him Galinda."

"Well, I'm not typically with him. He's just my- oh forget it. I'm actually with a man. Yes Elphie, I bet you're so angry that I have real flesh and blood and your love is hay in a bag. Oh wait a minute, it's actually your fault he's like that. You had to go all psycho on us. You should have stayed the quiet mouse you once were. Oh that actually was my fault, for actually changing you. Then again, I did make you the most hated person in Oz. Maybe I did do a good deed. Maybe I didn't. But that doesn't change me. You are the one to leave here, and never return. Dorothy should have melted you green body when her chance was right there in front of her!" I stared at her for a moment feeling the harsh tone in my voice. I knew for a fact that I was the one who was telling the right story. No her. But all she did was stare at me with a puss expression on her face. Her charcoal lips, and beady red eyes staring right into mine.

**Song:**_ What you Truly Are (Ballad)_

_**Galinda: **__There are those times that you, want to damn yourself. Then there are those who can't stand their health. But I know something needs to change!" _

_**Elphaba**__: There is someone I've befriended, but why hasn't our friendship ended?_

_**Galinda**__: Why haven't seen the cost? You must understand, you're dazed and Lost. But you Elphie can understand that there is so much more than you planned to take. Then again, you can help the lion rawr, but you can't show for what you truly are._

_You can tell the world that you've helped yourself to all that you dreamed you could. For you've shown the opposite of what you should. You are on a different planet. You have enemies everywhere; I bet your family doesn't even care! _

_(More Aggressive)_

_You are the one who showed me deep inside, the only thing I've learned is that everyone deserves a chance to fly! You can't go back to what you use to be. You are Witch and be glad that your human and green! You will never be a loved one or cared from up above! You will NEVER-_

Elphaba: **ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_I see for what you truly are, something that will make you twitch. You are just another B-witch! You won't understand the things I've seen or done. They all feel good, and make me feel important in this world of Oz. It tears us apart in the inside of out soul. Our hearts just as black as mighty coal. _

_(Slowly Fading) _

_Both: As you can see there's a single star… I hope you'll see what you truly are. _

…

Galinda: Elphie I've decided that I'm done being your friend. We must now start out own separate ways, and become independent people. I'll go with my man Gregory, and you will go with Fiyero.

Elphie: Fine then. This is my last goodbye for good. But I hope you understand that it's Oz itself that tearing apart.

"What did you say Elphie?" I said with a shock of surprise…

"I said this land that we call home is the thing keeping us apart! We were never like this, until we went our separate ways. I became powerful with spells and magic, and you became powerful with friends and people who simply adore you. I thought that Emerald City was where everyone was going to love me. Now they all despise who I really am. I'll never be able to show my face. Everyone thinks that I am dead and have melted away. But hey, I'm right here, standing with you arguing for what we've become."

"Elphaba!"

Cried a voice coming from the back of me. It was Fiyero who still was a scarecrow. His hay was crisp as fresh corn. His eyes, black and beady as they have ever been.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Elphaba looked pleased and happy to see her star-crossed lover once more. He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the soft lips.

It made me start to cry. I was the one who was suppose to love Fiyero, and have a wedding with_ him_. Then he left and went with her!? What the Hell was happening? Whatever it is, it was happening real fast. All the emotions were bottled up inside me. I felt the tears some on faster. THEY WERE STILL KISSING!? I couldn't take it no more. I left, feeling the heaviness of my dress start to weigh me down more . Something had to be done… NOW!

**Chapter 2**

I sat there on my bed, feeling the agony and emotions surround me. I felt like I was being taken hostage in my own body.

"Something has got to happen. I must do something! Something to part the lovers. It's time for my chance to be Wicked to finally arrive. Let's see a Scarecrow plus what equals death?..." I couldn't think of it. My head was too clogged with other things. Too many other important things than how to kill a stack of hay. "I have just the thing!"

**Elphaba's Point of View**

I sat there with Fiyero in the meadow, where we liked arms and kissed every so often.

"You know Elphaba, there is something that I wanted to always say."

"What is it Fiyero?"

"I wanted to tell you how much I loved you."

Fiyero looked at me closely with the sun reflecting off his eyes.

"Okay well I'll take a shot, Elphaba will you marry me?"

I looked at him with shock on my face. This was the moment I was waiting for the moment that I had met him. He was they one that I wanted to marry ever since. I started to speak until a voice from the sky spoke. It's sound sent chills up and down my green spine.

"How 'bout a little fire Scarecrow?" Galinda was high in the trees leaning her back onto it's trunk.

"Galinda what are you doing here?" Cried Fiyero

"I was just in the town and wanted to give you a forewarning to what's happening." Galinda raised her wand staff and waved it into the sky.

"Stop it Galinda, just stop it!"

"Powers of sea, and births of the stone sapphire, I bring this scarecrow death and turn him into a flaming ball of FIRE!!!!!!!"

The sky got dark, and Galinda threw a wad of fire at Fiyero. He jumped away from it.

_P hew_

"Oh come on Scarecrow, take this FIRE like a man… Oh wait that's not literal enough to say. You're a frekin' stack of HAY!" Galinda was going crazy. Her eyes started to melt into a dark gray. Hr hair was becoming browner by the moment. Her smile was creepy and started to scare me. Her laugh was Wicked and sly. She was changing, morphing into something she really isn't.

Once again she threw fire, but this time it was even bigger than the last. She grasped the staff one more time. Threw it back, until a flame shot out of it. I jumped to it before it would touch Fiyero. I was flaming and started to burn. The tingles were painful, as it melted my sin away-

**Galinda's Point of View**

There she was, melting away. There happened to be no blood except smoke. It was smoke of the Devil rising from her skin. She really was gone. All that was left was a puddle of green water, and the Grimmere. The book was immortal to everything.

"You killed her Galinda" Cried Fiyero. "YOU KILLED HER! I was going to ask for her hand in marriage. She was going to be my wife. How dare you do this Galinda! You were just as worse as Elphaba could ever be. You're a stone cold BITCH! I hope you heard that. STONE COLD!"

"You know you're actually right. I'll just kill myself then."

"Oh don't do that Galinda, no one deserves to die. You just need to leave me alone now. I never want to talk to you again or even see you anywhere I go. I just want to go, and if you even think about showing up at her funeral, you will pay the consequences. I mean it. Because you went too far by fighting fire with fire!"

Fiyero walked away, as I stood there silently with no one around me. I was now going to become the most beloved person in Oz for killing the Wicked With of the West. But I guess now that I've become Wicked. **The Wicked Witch of the North**


End file.
